lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Gift: Violet Gardevoir
It’s been a while since the incident I’ve had. And since there is a site to tell about people’s “experiences,” (usually unpleasant) that relate to the popular game Pokemon, I decided that I should share my experiences as well. I suppose an introduction would be in order, but I don’t like giving names (especially mine) on the internet. Just call me NICK, after the trainer I named in Pokemon White. I haven’t stuck with Pokemon as much as some people have. I’ve played through Generations 1, 2 and 5. I skipped Generations 3 and 4 because I kind of thought the plot and gameplay was getting repetitive. But Pokemon has lasted for so many years and I was curious how the Black and White series would be. I bought Pokemon White at Gamestop, and it was one of the most awesome games I have ever played. I went through the entire game, winning every battle. After beating the game I started working on a “Dream Team” that would be a mix of my original champion Pokemon with some of the newer Pokemon. I had some help from a friend to get some of the Generation 1 Pokemon to trade with me. I also used Mystery Gift using the Nintendo WFC option to get some special Pokemon like Darkrai and Victini. Unfortunately, it is also the cause of the incident that took place. Mystery Gift was the cause of this whole ordeal. Every now and then I check Mystery Gift to see if there are any interesting Pokemon that can be downloaded. And one day the Pokemon, Gardevoir, was available. I had no idea what a Gardevoir was and couldn’t even pronounce the name correctly. There wasn’t even a description for it. It wasn’t until I got it from the deliveryman that I realized what it was. I remember a friend of mine playing Pokemon Colosseum and this Pokemon showed up in it. It’s one of the 3rd Generation Pokemon, so I wasn’t too familiar with what it was. I checked Gardevoir’s Summery and realized what she was (she had the ♀ female symbol), but noticed something different about her. Noramlly, Gardevoir has green hair, green arms, and a white dress but this one had purple hair and purple arms instead. I came to the conclusion that I obtained a Shiny Gardevoir. I was pretty excited considering that I never came across a shiny Pokemon before. As for her stats, she seemed pretty standard for a Level 50. I deposited my current party (except Gardevoir) into the PC and gave Gardevoir a Lucky Egg to increase Exp. I decided to go the Challenger’s Cave to level up Gardevoir to at least Level 60. I normally go to the Challenger’s Cave with one Pokemon as a personal challenge, and since it’s close to the Mall in case I need items. Before I enter, I reopen the Summery page to check the moves Gardevoir had. I forgot to look at it earlier since I was excited about her being Shiny. She knew Scary Face, Attract, Psychic and Hypnosis. Content with the moves she knew, I exit out of the Summery, but not before noticing a weird smile on her face. I entered the Challenger’s Cave but didn’t go too far considering Gardevoir didn’t know Flash. Apparently, I couldn’t teach her Flash either. After walking a bit, a wild Pokemon battle started up. It was a Geodude. I sent out Gardevoir and saw the shiny animation play out. I choose Psychic to lower Geodude’s health, but instead Gardevoir used Scary Face. The regular animation played, but when it was Geodude’s turn, the text box read, “Geodude is too scared to move!” I started laughing; it reminded me of the GHOST from the 1stGeneration series that Pokemon couldn’t attack. But I felt bad for the Geodude afterwards so I decided to Run. But then more text came up: Gardevoir: “Why are you trying to run? You thought it was funny too!” Apparently, I couldn’t run and Gardevoir was talking to me. “Oh crap, this is REAL,” I thought to myself. So I tried talking back to Gardevoir. Me: “Well, um, yeah. But you didn’t want to attack Geodude, so I assumed running away would be okay.” Gardevoir: “I don’t need to attack Geodude to knock him out.” She used Scary Face again, but this time Geodude used an actual move. “Geodude used Self-Destruct.” Gardevoir took damage from the explosion and Geodude fainted. “I’ve heard about getting scared to death before, but this is insane!” I thought to myself. The game went back to the overworld view, and I noticed Gardevoir’s sprite standing next to mine looking at me. Another text came up: Gardevoir: “See? Told you.” I start talking again: Me: “That was a good plan considering you didn’t need to attack him, but you ended up getting damaged.” Gardevoir: “What are you saying?” I’m going to play it safe to prevent any aggravation. Me: “I’m saying you need a Hyper Potion.” I open my Bag and give her the Hyper Potion. Gardevoir: “Thank you. And you’ll be happy to know that I saved your game in case you ACCIDENTALY hit the power button.” I always knew when it came to strange situations that it’s best to get as information as possible about it. I set my 3DS down next to my computer and started to look up any similar situations that involved Gardevoir being distributed through Mystery Gift. When I looked back at my 3DS, I saw a first-person close-up view of Gardevoir with a smile on her face, similar to how the player sees N in first person view when he talks sometimes. More text appeared, along with Gardevoir’s mouth moving: Gardevoir: “I’d doubt you’d find anything about.” And she was right. As I checked though Pokemon related blogs, forums, etc, nobody else mentioned getting a shiny, purple Gardevoir and there was no record of a Gardevoir being distributed though Mystery Gift. I also checked a website to see all the current information regarding the Pokemon, Gardevoir, only to discover that a Shiny Gardevoir is blue, not purple. I take another look at my 3DS, it’s still on the first person view of Gardevoir, this time with a more serious expression on her face. More text came up: Gardevoir: “Your not going to try getting rid of me are you?” I hadn’t quite thought about that yet. I was more focused on getting information about her rather than getting rid of her. Still trying to be nice, I talk to her some more: Me: “No, but I’m curious why you would think I’d do that.” Gardevoir: “The other two trainers got rid of me.” Other two trainers? Me: “Wait, you’ve had two pervious trainers? What did you do to make them want to get rid of you?” Gardevoir: “They were ignoring me, so I decided to get their attention.” Me: “What’d you do, use Scary Face on them?” I meant that as a joke, but her expression changed to a wide smile. Gardevoir: “Yes, and their reaction was hilarious.” She was able to use moves on people? Through the game? Gardevoir: “They both ended up releasing me though. Compared to the other two, you talk to me more than they did.” Me: “Maybe the thought of you scaring Pokemon into knock themselves out bothered them?” Gardevoir: “Well, it’s not like attacking them would be any different.” She made a good point. No matter how you battle, the goal was to knock out your opponent. The screen went back to the overworld. I decided to save and call it a night. I told Gardevoir good night and I would she her in the morning. She didn’t have any objections to turning off the power, so I turned the 3DS off. Before I went to bed however, I got on my computer and decided to create a new topic on a Pokemon forum regarding if anyone encountered a purple Gardevoir. If the other two trainers hadn’t bothered creating a topic and were more focused on searching for similar experiences, then I would have a small chance of getting their attention and finding out what their experiences were. Afterwards, I turned my computer off and went to sleep. No nightmares or anything. I woke up about 6:23 in the morning. I ate breakfast and immediately turned on my computer to check if anyone responded to the topic I posted earlier. Most of the responses looked made-up and “troll-ish” except one from someone called PKMNTrainerMark. It read: “Did you get that creep from Mystery Gift? Be careful around her. I didn’t use her much in battle after she scared her opponents into fainting using Scary Face. Last time I checked, Scary Face only lowers an opponent’s Speed. I tried to ignore her, but she ended up taking control of the game and used Attract on me to make me pay attention to her and it made me go through some real nasty emotional shit. Thank god it only lasted for a few minutes. I ended up releasing her and that was the last I saw her.” If this was true, then she lied to me, at least about what move she used. Three things matched to what I knew: Gardevoir was obtained through Mystery Gift, she had the moves Attract and Scary Face, and she scared Pokemon into fainting. Although, Geodude used Self-Destruct and was the only Pokemon I’ve fought so far. But now I’m faced with a decision: Do I confront her about this or not? She hasn’t actually done anything harmful to me or the game. But it’s possible that she will later. Sometime I feel that I’m too nice for my own good. But I decided to keep my mouth shut for a while and test her to see how see would deal with other Pokemon. I close my web browser so Gardevoir wouldn’t see what I’ve been up to. I turned on my 3DS and started up Pokemon White. I loaded the game and was still where I left off, without Gardevoir hanging around though. I check my Pokemon party, but noticed Gardevoir was gone. Her party slot was still there, but no sprite of her appeared in it. Realizing that I had no Pokemon with me, I used a Max Repel to prevent any wild encounters and ran to the Poke Center at Opelucid City. I got out a Lv. 89 Charizard that knew Fly, a Lv. 80 Zoroark in case Gardevoir tried to pull something on me, and a Lv. 78 Blastoise that knew Surf and Waterfall in case I needed to enter bodies of water. I exited the Poke Center and wondered where to go. I went into one of the gate buildings with the information bulletin board and notice something odd about the message on the light board. I stood in front of it and pressed A to look directly at it, it read: “Look at your map, NICK” I opened my map and noticed a new area that was accessible called Syracuse. Okay, that town name seemed to be named after a real city. Obviously, Gardevoir made a new town while I was asleep and she is probably still there. The town appeared to be above the Giant Chasm area. Apparently, I could Fly to the town even though I never visited. I crossed my fingers and flew to Syracuse. I landed in front of a mansion-like building (it is the biggest building in the entire town). Before entering, I explored around a bit to see what she made. There was purple thick grass areas around the mansion, but no wild encounter popped up when walking in it. The entire town was surrounded by trees similar to White Forest. I saw other houses that seemed to resemble a neighborhood area. There was a sign in front of the mansion. It seemed to be an address, a REAL address, I dare not share it due to “unwanted” attention. I entered the mansion and saw Gardevoir. She came up to my character and started talking: Gardevoir: “Hello again! Do you like my home?” Me: “Well, it’s big. And it stands out.” Gardevoir: “Would you like to have a Pokemon Battle?” Me: “Wait, you want me to fight you?” Gardevoir: “No, I have a team of Pokemon of my own.” Me: “Well, I would need to withdraw a few Pokemon first; I’m assuming you have your best team with you. Could I use the PC over there?” Gardevoir: “That’s fine.” I went to the PC at the back of the room and brought out my best team: Samurott Lv. 100, Gyarados Lv. 100, Darkrai Lv. 86, Charizard Lv. 89, Victini Lv. 80, and Raichu Lv. 90. I don’t know why she wanted to battle me. Me: “Okay, I’m ready.” Gardevoir: “I just got one thing I got to do.” “Gardevoir changed her name to Violet.” What the heck? Me: “You changed your name to Violet? Why?” Gardevoir/Violet: “It’s my real name, I used Gardevoir as an alias so people wouldn’t get suspicious of me.” The battle started, with N’s Final Battle Theme. I started getting nervous. Gardevoir, or rather Violet, was on the opposing side of the screen. “Dead PKMN Trainer Violet wants to battle!” Dead PKMN Trainer?!!? My heart is now racing. Violet sent out Darkrai Lv. 100. Oh crap, Darkrai has an insane about of Speed. I sent out Raichu. He had a Quick Claw so I had a chance. I had Raichu use Focus Blast and Quick Claw worked. “A critical hit! It’s super effective! Darkrai fainted!” Violet slid back onto the screen. Violet: “Hmm, no Nightmares for your team I guess.” Violet sent out Mewtwo Lv. 100. Oh god, she probably has all the strong rare ones! Raichu used Thunder and knocked Mewtwo’s health down three-quarters. Mewtwo used Psychic and knocked out Raichu. I brought out Victini and had it use Fusion Bolt, Mewtwo fainted. Violet sent out Froslass Lv. 100. Froslass used Shadow Ball and knocked out Victini. I sent out Darkrai and put Froslass to sleep. Knock it out with Bad Dreams and Nightmare. Violet sent out Machamp Lv 100. Machamp had a Quick Claw and knocked out Darkrai with a Focus Blast. I sent out Samurott and used Waterfall. It hit draining his heath to about half and Machamp flinched. Samurott finished it off with a Hydro Pump. Violet sent out Serperior and knocked out Samurott with Leaf Blade. I sent out Charizard and used Blast Burn. Serperior fainted. Violet sent out a Shiny blue Gardevoir Lv. 100. Violet slid onto the screen again. Violet: “This one never lost once, she’s my favorite.” Charizard had to recharge while Gardevoir used Psychic. Charizard’s health was near gone. I had Charizard use Blast Burn again. Gardevoir’s health was half gone. Gardevoir used Psychic again and knocked Charizard. I sent out Gyarados out and used Hyper Beam. Gardevoir hung on by a thread. Gardevoir used Thunder and Gyarados had a little more than half health left. Gyarados had to recharge while Gardevoir used Thunder again. Gyarados, also near fainting, used Hyper Beam again and knocked out Gardevoir. I won the battle. Violet slid onto the screen once again. Violet: “What?!!? My perfect team ruined by a bunch of under-leveled Pokemon?!!?” Me: “That battle was brutal. I can’t believe my team pulled it off.” The game returns to the Overworld view. Violet/Gardevoir’s sprite was jumping up and down continuously. She finally stopped jumping and started talking: Violet: “How in the world could you have beaten me? I had the best team ever!” Me: “I thought we were matched up pretty evenly. If it makes you feel any better, you’re the toughest trainer I’ve ever fought. Heck, you make Red look like a pushover.” Violet: “Thanks, I guess.” Me: “So um, you’re a ghost? Violet: “Yes, I am.” Me: “That explains the Geodude being scared.” Violet: “Heh heh, yeah.” Then, I asked her about the comment PKMNTrainerMark made. Me: “Um, so about using Scary Face on the other two trainers, did you really use Scary Face or use something else?” Violet: “So you already knew about that huh? Well, I didn’t want you to get rid of me, so I made up a little lie based on the comment you made.” The screen turned to the first-person view of Violet smiling. Violet: “I haven’t used Scary Face on a real person.” She smile got wider. “But now that I think about it…” “Violet used Scary Face!” She made a REALLY scary face and I felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. I passed out, but a few seconds before I could have sworn I saw the text: “Boo!” I waked up a few minutes later. It was 6:51am on my clock. I went to the bathroom mirror to make sure I hadn’t injured myself after fainting, nothing was wrong with me. I went back to my room and took a look at my 3DS. There was a black screen with text: Violet: “Consider the Scary Face as a prize for winning. I’ll see you later, I don’t think I’ll be gone for too long though. Hanging out with you is fun.” After the message, the game went back to Opelucid City’s Poke Center with all my Pokemon fully healed. According to my map, the new town, Syracuse, was also gone. Epilogue: A few hours later, I got onto my computer and looked up the address I saw on the sign earlier in the town Syracuse. It was a real address and the house was pretty big. Apparently, there was a death (Violet’s death) about a month ago involving an accident with an electrical outlet. Violet’s obituary described her to be about 5’10” tall, about my age, and had black hair with purple dye. It also mentioned that she enjoyed playing video games along with playing tricks on people, especially on Halloween. That’s the end of this story. I suppose things could have ended up a lot worse. But if Violet comes back, a sequel will probably show up. God, I hate sequels. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Paukymaun Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:That just raises more questions! Category:BATTELS Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS